


Control

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: When Jesse decides to be a little bit more gruff with you than usual, you’re more than happy to let him take the reins.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> _would i be able to get a little something about hair pulling for a female reader with either gabe (pre or post reaper idc) or mccree? pretty please with a cherry on top_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

“Hey there, sweet pea,” the familiar voice crooned, breath warm against your neck as broad arms wrapped around your torso. You hummed as you leaned back into him with a smile.

“Hey, Jesse,” you replied. “Fancy meeting you here.”

He chuckled, his scruff tickling the sensitive skin of your throat as he carried right on with his feather-soft kisses. The sensation sent heat pooling in your core, and you closed your eyes with a soft whine as his warm hands cupped your breasts through your shirt. Arching into his touch, you didn’t bother to stifle your moan—you knew he liked to hear you.

“Naughty thing, ain’t you,” he chided, tweaking your hardened nipples.

“I like it when you play sweet with me, cowboy,” you purred, coaxing him into a hungry kiss as you licked into his mouth. He wound his fingers up into the hair at your nape, and gave you a swift tug, tipping your head back to expose your throat.

You let out a sharp gasp, the gesture sending little shocks of pleasure straight between your legs. His hum of satisfaction reverberated in his chest, and then you felt the sting of his teeth digging into the tender flesh of your neck.

“You like it when I’m sweet, huh?”

You let out a whining moan as you squirmed, heat flooding your cheeks and elsewhere. “I don’t mind however you like to play,” you mumbled, trying not to be too eager. His grip on your hair tightened a little more, and you couldn’t help the lewd sound of your whimper, eyes rolling back slightly.

He hummed in satisfaction. “Seems like you want me to be a little rough with you right now, sugar plum,” he cooed, teeth digging in to the other side of your throat. You could feel how wet you were already, and _tried_ to stifle yourself—tried to, but it didn’t really work.

“What if I do, Jesse?” You murmured, biting your lip as you met his gaze. He smirked, but you could see the affection behind his eyes, and it made you feel warm all over.

“You feel like lettin’ me take the reins for a bit?”

You knew exactly what that could entail, and nodded eagerly. His free hand gave your nipple a gentle pinch, making you squirm and press your thighs together as you whined. He used his leverage on your hair to guide you to your knees. Your cheeks flared with heat, palms pressed into his thighs as he guided your face closer to his groin.

He watched you fondly, even as his smile became a little devilish, giving your hair a slight tug. “Well, go on, sweetheart. Think you got some work to do,” he said, fingers flexing in your tresses.

You nuzzled him through his trousers, cupping the shape of his erection and teasing him as you carefully mouthed at him over the fabric. His grip tightened, and you sucked in a breath as the tension wound tighter in your belly. You took the hint, of course—there was only so much teasing he would put up with.

You quickly worked open his belt and popped the button and zipper, scooting the fabric down until he sprang free. His grip on your hair loosened, but only enough to ease the tug you felt at your roots. You licked slow stripes along his thick shaft, holding his heated gaze while you did.

“That’s it, sweet pea,” he sighed, nudging his crown against your mouth. You hummed as you closed your lips over his head, one hand carefully working the length you hadn’t taken in yet. He groaned low in his throat, watching you with intense interest as your head bobbed, slowly working him further in. Both hands tangled up in your hair, and he began to move his hips. Not hard or aggressive, but with a little more urgency than you were approaching the situation with.

He glanced down at you for a moment, and your eyes met. “I need a little more friction, sweetheart. That alright?” He murmured, dark eyes shining. You nodded, barely, and he took the invitation, thrusting harder and deeper into your mouth, and the back of your throat. You struggled to relax, trying to catch your breath between thrusts. Tears blurred your vision as you choked softly, and he pulled you back by the hair. You let out a low whine of disappointment as strings of saliva dripped down your chin.

“You alright, sweetheart?” He huffed, a jagged edge to his voice.

“Yeah,” you whispered, a little hoarse. “Do you want to go deeper?” You asked, and he nodded. Your fingers circled around his base. “Just let me adjust first, okay?”

He bit his lip and shuddered, but nodded his assent as you worked him back in again. This time, you worked at your own pace, but moved a little quicker for his benefit. With little effort, your nose was pressed up against the fur of his belly, and his fingers tightened in your hair, holding you in place while your throat flexed around him.

“ _Damn_ , you feel good like this,” he groaned out. He stayed still for only a moment before his grip tightened further, and he began to use his leverage to fuck your throat roughly. He barely let you come up for air, but you slurped and sucked on his thick cock, eagerly working him towards an orgasm.

He pulled out abruptly, leaving you a little dazed as you looked up at him. Strings of saliva and creamy pre dribbled down your chin, and he smiled as he cupped your face. You wiped at your mouth with the back of your hand, cleaning up some of the mess and swallowing down the rest, blinking away the bleariness in your eyes.

He brushed a thumb over your swollen lips. “You look so good when I make a mess of you like that,” he sighed, pushing the digit into your mouth. You closed your lips around it and sucked, nipping gently at the tip. He chuckled as he bent over, kissing you fiercely while he grabbed another handful of your hair, giving you a sharp tug that made more heat pool between your legs.

“Jesse, please,” you moaned, arms wrapping around his shoulders as you laced your fingers up in his dark strands.

He hummed against your mouth, nipping your bottom lip. “Are you askin’ me for a reward, sugar plum? I ain’t even got off yet,” he teased.

You nodded. “Please. I’ve been good, haven’t I?” You did your best to look sweet, and he released you for a moment to cradle your face again, brushing his thumbs along your cheekbones.

His expression softened, and he smiled. “You’ve been real good,” he agreed, grabbing your scruff again. You gasped as your inner muscles clenched, and let him ease you up off the ground. His grip was loose enough that it didn’t hurt, but tight enough to know he meant business, and the heady rush of pleasure you got from letting him take that control nearly made you dizzy.

He pushed you chest-first into the wall, teeth worrying the tender flesh of your throat as his hips ground up against your ass. “I can’t call you naughty, can I, sweetheart,” he murmured, nipping your ear as he released you long enough to yank your trousers and panties down to your knees. “You’re bein’ so good, lettin’ me toss you around like a doll… even if you didn’t get me off, yet.”

You bit your tongue to stop yourself from reminding him that _he_ had stopped you, and not the other way around. Instead, you wiggled your hips enticingly, and were rewarded by him grabbing a handful of your ass before he gave you a sharp swat.

“Now _that_ will get you in trouble,” he growled, but there was no heat to his words. He spanked you again, and a third time, fingers flexing against your scalp with each swat. You gasped, clenching as you felt yourself dripping down your thighs.

He inched forward, brushing the head of his cock against your twitching entrance. “Oh, you’re all wet for me already, I see,” he crooned, feather-light kisses teasing along your pulse. “So eager for me to fuck you into the wall?”

“Oh, my God, _please_ ,” you whimpered as he kept stroking himself along your folds, prodding and teasing at your opening.

“That’s it,” he sighed, and it was all you could do not to moan out loud as he eased the crown inside of you.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you cried, mind hazy with need as he moved slowly, dragging every inch of pleasure out.

“You fit me so well, sweet pea,” he crooned, a little breathless as he stroked along your hips. “Like you were made to take this dick.”

You squirmed as you rocked back into him. “Please fuck me, Jesse,” you begged. “Please, I’ve been good.”

You had tried your best to come off as simpering, but there was an edge to your voice—you were wound up and practically _aching_ with need. He chuckled as he slipped his fingers up into your hair again, tugging you back so he could kiss you greedily.

“You look so pretty when you beg,” he murmured, nipping along your jaw. He slid out almost completely, then roughly snapped his hips forward. The sensation reverberated through your body, and your mouth fell open in a loud gasp. “That what you want, sweetheart? Want me to fuck you into the wall?” Every other word was punctuated by his hips snapping forward, sinking in to the hilt.

His cock dragged along your sensitive walls, his crown stroking over your sweet spot with every thrust. It was _delicious_ friction, but not quite enough. You leaned your forehead against the wall, bracing yourself as you tried to shift your hips and get a little more pressure against your clit. It didn’t work, and Jesse yanked your head back, your spine bowing as he forced you to look up at him.

“You’re misbehavin’,” he scolded you.

“Please,” you gasped, squirming as your inner muscles clenched around him. “Please, Jesse, I want to come—”

He hummed as he seemed to realise what you were asking for, and pressed a gentle kiss against your mouth, his free hand sliding over the curve of your hip. His fingers brushed over the throbbing bud of your clit, and your eyes rolled back with a low groan. He swallowed the sound of it, then pushed you up against the wall again.

“That what you’re after, darlin’?” He crooned, putting more pressure behind his touch as his thrusts sped up. Your breaths were shallow and gasping, but you managed a weak nod.

“Yeah,” you whined, fingers scrabbling against the wall where he pinned you.

“That’s my girl,” he purred, unrelenting as his fingers tightened in your locks. “Take it just like that. Your huckleberry’s goin’ to treat you so right—”

His fingers flexed against your scalp with a perfectly timed thrust, and your body seized as your orgasm ripped through you. Your vision went white as pleasure tore through every nerve in your body, from your scalp to your toes. You were vaguely aware of Jesse behind you grunting loudly as he slammed in to the hilt, spilling himself inside you while you clenched tightly around him, your body trying to swallow him deeper. When you regained yourself, you could feel Jesse’s warm hands stroking over your hips, skin tingling beneath his touch. He pressed slow, gentle kisses along the receding throb of your pulse while he whispered sweet nothings to you—a significant departure from only minutes ago.

You giggled softly as you huffed, turning over your shoulder to coax him into a gentle kiss. He held you close, flush against your body, and you swore you could feel him twitching inside of you.

“You alright, sweet pea?” He murmured, wincing as he shifted his hips to slip out of you.

You flinched as the pleasant ache of being well and thoroughly fucked rippled through your nether regions, and leaned heavily against the wall. You could feel him slowly dripping out of you, and he gripped at your backside to spread you open and watch.

Turning over your shoulder again, you watched him fondly for a moment. “You like that part best, don’t you, cowboy?” You teased him.

He instantly flustered and cleared his throat, pinning you into the wall again as he put his arms around your middle. Teasing kisses peppered your cheeks and nape before he nibbled your jaw. “I like all of it,” he mumbled sheepishly.

You giggled as you stretched luxuriantly, then leaned back into the wall again. “I don’t know,” you mused. “You always seem to like watching yourself drip out of me. And you seemed _really_ into pulling my hair while we were going at it.”

Jesse looked properly embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was,” he mumbled. “It was… fun. Was I too rough?” He inquired.

You arched your back as you tipped your head this way and that, working out any kinks in your neck. “Mm, no,” you sighed, resting on your forearms. “It was kind of nice,” you admitted with a shy smile. “Wouldn’t mind you manhandling me a little more when we’re being intimate. It’s, uh… kind of hot.”

Jesse laughed as he gave you a squeeze, then stood back to admire the sloping curves of your ass for a moment longer. “I think I can handle that,” he sighed. “Next time, though, I think we’ll do it in a bed. More cushions there.”

“Agreed,” you replied with a teasing shake of your hips.


End file.
